fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki Airi
Years Old |height= 161.8cm |formergroup= Nogizaka46 |formerteam= 1st Generation |debuted= June, 2011 / 1st Generation |graduated= July, 2013 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Suzuki Airi was a member of Nogizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: Purikura, singing, dancing, drawing, making things * Special Skill: Y-shape balance, singing * Strong Point: Getting along with everyone * Weak Point: Can't stop talking sometimes * Habit: Touching my bangs * Favorite Subject: Music, Home Economics, Fine Arts, Culinary * Favorite Color: White, light blue, pink, black, light green. * Favorite Flower: Lily, hibiscus * Disliked Thing/Thing to do: Touching bugs * Favorite Animal: Puppies (but she likes humans the best) * Favorite Movie: Ghibli series, Harry Potter, Lilo & Stitch * Favorite Book: Magic Tree House, Atashinchi, Zerori * Favorite Word: "Arigatou" (Thank you) * Favorite Season: Spring and Autumn * Favorite Food: Chinjao roast, tacos, green bell peppers, tomato sauce spaghetti, monjayaki, sushi, sashimi * Least Favorite Food: Sweet carrots next to hamburger steaks, mini tomatoes, parsley, celery, cauliflower. * Charm Point: Eyes * Her parents, Suzuki Toru and Kyoko, are both professional golfers. * Has a younger brother named Takayuki, who is also a golfer. * Has six pet dogs: Uin, Kuria, Papi, Mary, Lucky and Lizy. * Graduated from Keio University on March 23, 2017 with a degree in Environment and Information Studies. * In episode 36 of the anime Gintama, she, Okai Chisato, and Hagiwara Mai make a cameo at approximately 14 minutes 40 seconds when they start to do the same movements that the dojo does ("Dream Catcher"). * Her favorite character is the kappa. Her favorite manga is Kappa no Kaikata (カッパの飼い方; How to Breed Kappas). * Does not know how to swim. * Dislikes that she has a slight overbite. * Is scared of haunted houses and lightning. * Her weakest subject in school was math. * Is happier when people call her cute instead of cool. * Has always thought of herself as her own rival. * Wants to be an idol people can relate to. * If she were in a band, she would want to be in charge of vocals and guitar. * The most important thing in the world to her is the people that support her. * Though she has encountered things that have made her think "I can't do this," she has never truly wanted to quit being an idol. * 10 years from now, she sees herself singing and making music. * Says she doesn't want to get married, but she wonders how she'll feel about it in 10 years. * Has a laptop and she carried it around with her at her university. * On March 13, 2009, she appeared solo in a Pizza-La commercial. This was her first time ever appearing on a Pizza-La commercial without the other Buono! members. * On July 17, 2009, she appeared in her second solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Suzuki Airi version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. * Starred in the horror film Keitai Kanojo (2010). Keitai Kanojo was a movie based on the popular mobile phone novel of the same name. It was a sequel to Keitai Kareshi, and Suzuki played a high school student investigating the mystery behind a mobile phone dating simulation game in the movie. * Starred in the Nippon TV drama Piece (2012). The first episode aired on October 6. * On Novemeber 18, 2012, she appeared in her third solo Pizza-La commercial. * On December 8, 2012, she appeared in a Pizza-La commercial with Sekine Mari. * On April 5, 2013, she made her mangaka (manga artist) debut. Her manga, titled Suu-san, was a one-frame manga which included hand-drawn and written characters. Suzuki's work was posted on Shueisha's Aoharu site. * On May 20, 2013, she released a collaboration book with Bea's Up magazine's hair and make-up stylist, Eita, titled Eita × Suzuki Airi Eita Produce Magic Make-up. Bea's Up is a women's beauty magazine listing make-up tips for daily life. Suzuki appeared in the book as Eita's model. * Graduated on July 19, 2013 (Announcement: June 19, 2013). * On November 16, 2013, she appeared solo in a Pizza-La commercial. This was her fourth solo appearance in a Pizza-La commercial. * On October 7, 2014, she announced that starting in 2015, she would be the new image character for Suzunoya, a famous kimono store chain which is featured in JUNON magazine. * On April 21, 2015, she announced on her blog that she would become an exclusive model for the fashion magazine Ray, in which she has made recent appearances as a beauty page model. Starting from the June issue, released on April 23, Suzuki would also be featured in the fashion pages as an exclusive model. * On October 19, 2015, Suzunoya announced due to great reception, she would continue as their image character for a second year. * On June 17, 2016, she announced that she would be hosting her own radio show for the TS ONE smartphone radio app. The show, titled Airi's Potion, began its broadcast on July 6. * On March 24, 2017, she was appointed the new 2017 image character for Chiba Bank and would be featured in the bank's commercials and posters from April 1. * On March 31, 2017, she released her last solo photobook as an idol titled Eien. * Released a style book titled Airi Mania on May 23, 2017. She was also had her first solo cover for the Ray July 2017 issue, which was released on the same day. * On August 14, 2017 it was announced that she would portray singer Okumura Chiyo in the second episode of NHK's Saturday drama Ueki Hitoshi to Nobosemon on September 9. * On March 23, 2018, she became a poster girl for the Chiba Prefecture Red Cross Blood Center. * On May 19, 2018, she appeared as a Ray model in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2018 SPRING/SUMMER at Makuhari Messe. * On May 24, 2018, she sang the national anthem for the opening of the Rakuten Eagles and Orix Buffaloes game at Tokyo Dome. * From May 25 to June 10, 2018 she opened a pop-up café at AREA-Q in Harajuku, Tokyo named "AIRI SUZUKI presents #DMAF CAFÉ supported by Ray" to celebrate her major debut and the 30th anniversary of Ray magazine. * On June 6, 2018, she released her solo debut album Do me a favor. To commemorate its release, she held the AIRI SUZUKI acoustic live #DMAF on June 17, June 24, and July 21 in three different cities, which was exclusive to fans who won tickets by entering a lottery when they purchased the album from forTUNE music. * On June 27, 2018, she performed in her first major primetime TV music festival, the TV Tokyo Music Festival 2018. * On July 1, 2018, she announced that she would continue to appear as the image character of Chiba Bank for another year, and her album track "start again" would be used as a commercial song. * On July 7, 2018, she began broadcasting a radio show on RKB Radio, titled Suzuki Airi Airi Mania Radio. * On August 29, 2018 she appeared as a model in the KANSAI COLLECTION 2018A/W at Kyocera Dome Osaka. Then she also appeared as a main model in the Tokyo Girls Collection 2018 AUTUMN/WINTER at Saitama Super Arena on September 1, and as both a model and a performer in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2018 AUTUMN/WINTER at Makuhari Messe on September 16. * In addition to Suzuki's "Motto, Airi Mania" series which began in the September 2018 issue of Ray magazine, she began a Ray web original article series on September 12, 2018 titled "Motto, Motto♡Airi Mania". * On November 16, 2018, she appeared as a guest at the Kokugakuin Daigaku Miss & Mister Contest. * In early 2019, she participated in 25th anniversary projects for the fashion brand Samantha Thavasa. She first appeared as a model in the Samantha Thavasa 25 Shuunen Kick-Off Pre-Happyoukai on February 5, where it was also announced that she would produce a Samantha Thavasa×Ray Suzuki Airi collaboration bag. Later, she was revealed as one of the singers in the 25th anniversary charity song "ONE-we are one-", which was released for digital download on March 1. * On March 17, 2019, she appeared as a model in the KANSAI COLLECTION 2019S/S at Kyocera Dome. She also appeared at Tokyo Girls Collection 2019 SPRING/SUMMER on March 30. * On May 5, 2019, she was invited to throw the ceremonial first pitch at the Chiba Lotte Mariners home game against the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters. * On May 18, 2019, she appeared in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2019 SPRING/SUMMER at Makuhari Messe as a model and guest performer. * On June 6, 2019, it was announced that she was cast as the character Yoshimura Mizuki in the drama I TURN, which would begin airing on July 12 in TV Tokyo's Drama24 timeslot. * On June 24, 2019, the final products for the Samantha Thavasa PetitChoice / Samantha Vega / SAMANTHA SILVA×Ray×Suzuki Airi collaboration were unveiled and went on sale in Samantha Thavasa stores and online.7172 The collection includes bags, purses, and jewelry designed by Suzuki. * On August 23, 2019, she released a Samantha Vega×Suzuki Airi collaboration bag collection. * On August 27, 2019, she appeared as a model in the KANSAI COLLECTION 2019 AUTUMN & WINTER held at Kyocera Dome Osaka. * On September 4, 2019, she released her debut single, titled "Escape". A collaboration with the gelato café ViTO to promote "Escape" will be held from the single's release day until September 19 at 12 locations. * On September 7, 2019, she was model in the Mynavi Presents Dai 29kai TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION 2019 AUTUMN/WINTER show. * On September 28, 2019, she appeared as model in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2019 AUTUMN/WINTER at Makuhari Messe. * On October 5, 2019, she appeared as a model in takagi presents TGC KITAKYUSHU 2019 by TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION held at West Japan General Exhibition Center Shinkan. * On November 2, 2019, she will publish the Suzuki Airi 2020nen Calendar, her first solo calendar. * On March 1, 2020, she will appear as a model in the KANSAI COLLECTION 2020S/S held at Kyocera Dome Osaka. Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' * Guru Guru Curtain (Shichi Fukujin) * Oide Shampoo (Shichi Fukujin) * Hashire! Bicycle (Center) * Seifuku no Mannequin (Hachi Fukujin) * Kimi no Na wa Kibou Category:Nogizaka46 Graduates Category:Nogizaka46 1st Generation Category:1994